


Debts

by pierceplotholes



Series: Misc Fics Within No Canon [8]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Size Difference, im sorry Erandur you dont deserve this, the things i do for SKM smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierceplotholes/pseuds/pierceplotholes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erandur is saved by a trio of mercenaries, and they get to decide how he repays them.</p><p> </p><p>Written for skyrimkinkmeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts

Never had Erandur thought he’d be grateful to a mercenary group, and yet here he was.

The priest had made the mistake of not thoroughly checking beyond the door to Nightcaller Temple, and was accosted by a Frost Troll only a few steps from the entrance. The swipe of an arm had him thrown to the ground in a desperate dodge and running for his life just a moment after, frantically slinging fireballs in his wake. The troll was fast, but not fast enough to catch the skinny priest, and couldn't reach with its arms. It howled as each fireball made contact with flesh, and a shock of fresh fear struck Erandur with every sound. He’d nearly made it to the bottom of the hill when three wandering sellswords caught sight of him trip and took the beast down with a couple swings of their swords. 

A large Orc offered him a hand, and he took it. With incredible ease Erandur was pulled to his feet, and wasn't addressed until he was composed. 

“You alright, priest?” 

He nodded. 

“Yes, thank you, just out of breath.” Taking a look at the other two, he continued:  
“Can I get you three out of the cold? I live just up in that tower, there.”

There was a murmur of assent and so Erandur retraced his steps back to the temple, the mercenaries in tow. He unlocked the door and ushered them in, following just behind. Once inside, he was sure to leave the door unlocked and stomped snow off of his feet. 

“In front of the altar are a few mostly unbroken pews, if you’d like to take a seat. I haven't quite got around to fixing them yet, I apologize.”

He went around lighting the candles and torches he had just put out. The watching eyes of the mercenaries made him nervous, but having something to do eased the worry. Besides, they'd gone out of their way to help him, they were probably just… not talkative. 

“Are you a priest of Mara?”

He turned to the group with a small smile. It was a Nord who spoke. 

“Yes, I am. Ah, my name is Erandur.”

The Nord gave him a friendly nod and turned to say something to the Imperial sitting next to him, who snickered in turn. He ignored the burn of self consciousness and returned to their presence, a smile on his face. No need to be bothered, they were just crass. He sat on the edge of the platform in front of them, hands clasped in his lap.

“I feel that I owe you three. What brings you to Dawnstar? Is there anything I can help you with?”

The Orc, who seemed to be the one in charge, gave his companions a glance. 

“I am Grud. The three of us are sellswords, and we plan on asking around for work. Maybe pick up a bounty or two. Anything come to mind?”

“The innkeeper here in town can help you with any outgoing bounties. Down the bottom of the hill and to the right is Dawnstar. I would offer you payment for taking care of that frost troll outside, but I have little to offer other than healing and preserved foods.”

Another bout of snickering from the other two took their attentions. 

“Oi! What are you _giggling_ about?” the Orc snapped, shooting them both a glare. The Nord leaned over and muttered in his leader’s ear, whose eyes snapped over to the priest and… was he just checked out?  
The Imperial shot him a grin that sent a chill down his spine. Erandur sat up rigidly. 

“We have an idea of how you can repay us.”

“And what might that be?” he asked nervously, “There's only so much I have to offer.”

“Your mouth.” the Nord said, arm slung across the back of the pew, and watching the priest with obvious interest. Erandur knew exactly what they meant. Go down on them. Blow them. Nervously, he licked his lips, but realized the mistake when the eyes on him took careful note. 

He could refuse, he had no obligation-  
No. No, he owed them considerably. His stomach dropped at the realization that he had no good reason to deny them.

“I-I’ve never…” his voice shook and heat flooded his face.

“Do you know how?”

Erandur nodded, and pulled the cloak away from his hot face and neck. Yes, he knew. But by the gods, he’d never imagined he’d have to put the knowledge into practice. The three occupants of the pew in front of him shot each other looks of accomplishment. 

“All three of us?” 

Erandur shrugged, indifferent. It would be shameful regardless of number, and he did technically owe them all. Might as well pay his debts in one go. Dropping the yellow cloak on the floor, he became aware of the trio shifting their clothing. Their eyes seemed to flick between him and the task of pulling off their armor. Erandur watched the Orc rub himself and loosen the layers of fur and steel he wore. 

He tried to calm himself down. This wouldn't take long, they didn't seem to mean any real harm, and they certainly could have asked for much more. Erandur lowered himself onto his knees, onto the cloak he’d dropped. The Orc pulled away his clothes, dick in hand, and growled something to his compatriots. 

Erandur missed what he had to say, watching with a distraut fascination as that dick hardened in front of him. The Orcs were a large race, but he hadn't considered all the connotations of the thought. 

“Any time you're ready, priest.”  
  
Hesitantly, Erandur reached forward, thin fingers sliding along the taut green flesh. Gods, the mer’s penis was enormous, and it was expected to somehow fit in his mouth. He wrapped his hand around the length and gave it a firm tug. The Orc at the other end of it sighed and he glanced a look up from where he knelt on his knees. 

“Good, _good_ ,” the Orc mumbled, and a large hand settled onto Erandur’s head, “don't stop, priest.” He licked his lips timidly, aware of the discrete pressure encouraging him to move closer. Again he pumped, and then pressed his lips against the hot tip. Greeted with the taste of salt and a much better idea of the size in front of him, he managed to get more nervous. But, he had agreed, and calloused fingers were stroking his hair so patiently. So, suppressing his doubts, he opened his mouth. 

Erandur could barely get past the Orc’s head without his teeth touching. Resolutely, he widened his jaws and slid farther down. He breathed hard and stroked the mer off as he fit what he could into his mouth. Sealing his lips, he sucked and drew back slowly, praying that he was doing it right. 

“Fuck, yes, just like that, old man.”

Erandur took a breath and slipped his mouth down the length once more, daring to let it go farther, and drew back up with another long suck. Saliva slipped from the corner of his mouth as he grew confident with the movement, and dipped back again with fervor. He came to bobbing his head in rhythm with the slow tugs of his hand. 

The shuffling of fabric nearby implied that the others were enjoying the show, and Erandur couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. The Orc, whose name he believed was Grud, groaned and kept petting his graying hair while the distinct noise of undressing sounded around them. 

In his zeal, Erandur took the other mer in too far, and bumped the back of his throat with the enormous cockhead. He gagged and a surprised noise rumbled in his chest, to the extreme pleasure of Grud. 

“My turn” a voice rumbled, so Erandur slipped off of Grud with a wet sound and turned to see who spoke. It was the Nord, the name escaped him, but what really mattered was that he had his pants thrown off his waist and was holding his own erection expectantly. It was reasonably sized, much more so than Grud’s, so he didn't even hesitate. 

The Nord groaned as he reached to hold those bare hips. With reduced size came more wiggle room, and Erandur flicked his tongue over the man’s slit experimentally and got the taste of precome in return. He sucked the cock into his mouth, curling and flattening his tongue, reveling in the responding groans. Erandur’s eyes closed as he worked, gasping his breaths when he could, and he didn't notice the last member of the room join them. Grud stood with the other two and left the priest encircled. 

A pull on his hair stopped him, and his eyes met the dark brown of the quiet Imperial he’d nearly forgotten about. He turned, one hand still on the waist of the Nord, and slipped his mouth over the last untouched man. This one pulled on Erandur’s hair as he was pleasured. 

Again, the head met his throat, but he didn't gag. He relaxed and let it slide farther, taking him in all the way and finding his nose pressed into the man’s curls. Slowly he drew back, finally gasping as the Imperial’s cock left his lips. Erandur wrapped a fist around it and began to jerk him off as he turned back to Grud, whose length was weeping in anticipation. 

Stretching his jaw, he fit it back around the Orc and fell back into rhythm, the green flesh twitching all the while. Erandur took the enormous mer as deep as he could, still stroking the Imperial all the while. Grud groaned and hissed and fisted a hand in the priest's hair. With a growl of warning he came down Erandur’s throat, and left a trail across gray lips as he pulled out.

Struggling to swallow it all, cum dripped from his mouth and over his facial hair as he turned back to the Nord. Grud collapsed back onto the broken pew.  
The Nord didn't wait for Erandur to come to him, and put his cock in his mouth as soon as it opened. He rocked into the Dunmer, much to his shock, and moaned in pleasure at the extra sensation that Grud’s cum added. Erandur quickly adjusted and sucked hard on the Nord every time he drew back, pulling more pleased noises. He came without warning and dragged his mess out with his final thrusts, and had it dripping onto orange priest robes. 

The Nord mumbled something distinctly appreciative and dropped onto the pew next to Grud, leaving just the Imperial. Erandur’s mouth was tired, but he didn't complain and instead went to finish off the last of the three. This man threw his head back, his breath rattling in his lungs and curled Erandur’s hair in his fingers. The priest closed his eyes, bobbing his head with ease thanks to the extra slickness coating his mouth and throat. 

The Imperial finally made a low noise, and tightened his fingers in Erandur’s hair. In one quick movement, he pulled from the Dunmer’s mouth and came across his face. Erandur recoiled, gasping and visibly startled by the splattering of hot seed on his skin.

Startled from the sexual reverie, Erandur became aware of himself. Most notably, the fact that he was painfully hard and dripping cum.

“Callion!” Grud barked, snatching the attention of the Imperial. “Malacath’s _taint_ , I said be nice to the guy! Clean him up!”  
The Imperial, apparently named Callion, grumbled just long enough for the Nord to grab a rag and sit on the floor next to Erandur, who had gone sheepish again.

“C’mere,” he said gently, and began scrubbing off the priest’s face.  
“Ignore Callion, he’s a fuckhead.” 

Erandur relaxed under the Nord’s attentions, especially once his free hand moved to massaging a thin shoulder. His eyes fluttered closed and a hot kiss was pressed to the skin just below his ear, making him shudder. Rough hands pulled apart Erandur’s robes and smalls, going to work touching the priest and making their way to his lap. His head dropped onto the other’s shoulders as those hands wrapped around his cock and stroked him off. Erandur couldn't help but sigh and moan into the body he was draped over, and came with a cry. 

Eventually he pried himself away, meeting the other’s blue eyes. The Nord gave him a solid pat and helped him up. Erandur pulled his robes together (entirely for warmth, he left his smalls on the floor) and awkwardly addressed the three. 

“Would you… Would you like to stay for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i cant believe i wrote this~~


End file.
